Guilds
Knight The Knight specializes in physical combat defense. He can withstand even the strongest of physical hits and dish it back. Equipment: Swords, Shield, Axes, Hammers, Heavy Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Stone , Acid. Enhancement: Armor Thorns Bleed Reflect Bramble. HP per level: 75. Starting Equipment: Plain Bronze Sword, Plain Bronze Armor Paladin The Paladin can wield the strongest hammers to wreak havoc and can recover from any harm caused by enemies. Equipment: Hammer, Swords, Gloves, Bows, Heavy Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Fire , Holy. Enhancement: Regeneration Enrage Burn Purge Grow. HP per level: 65. Starting Equipment: Plain Bronze Hammer, Plain Bronze Armor Templar The Templar is an armored fighter that can reduce enemies armor and heal himself while cleansing the dungeon. Equipment: Sword, Daggers, Axes, Shield, Heavy Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Shadow, Water. Enhancement: Rust Lifesteal Decay Dispell Inquest. HP per level: 70. Starting Equipment: Water Bronze Sword, Plain Bronze Armor Barbarian The Barbarian enrages and delivers massive physical damage to the enemies piercing their armor. Equipment: Axes, Hammers, Gloves, Medium Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Water, Stone , Mental. Enhancement: Enrage Rust Harvest Bleed Overpower .HP per level: 70. Starting Equipment: Plain Bronze Axe, Plain Cloth Armor Thief The Thief is a skilled fighter that can combine physical and magical damage to decimate opponents. Equipment: Daggers, Bows, Book, Medium Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Lightning, Acid , Shadow. Enhancement: Poison Lifesteal Drain Dispell Expertise HP per level: 60. Starting Equipment: Acid Bronze Dagger, Plain Cloth Armor, Plain String Necklace Monk The Monk can avoid all types of damage and regenerate anything that gets through. Equipment: Staves, Glove, Book, Medium Armor. Skills: Spells: Holy, Fire, Mental. Enhancement: Resistance Armor Burn Regeneration Shield HP per level: 65. Starting Equipment: Holy Wooden Staff, Plain Cloth Armor Mage The Mage can inflict major spell damage by increasing his magical power and draining the life of its enemies. Equipment: Book, Daggers, Staves, Light Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Stone, Acid, Mental , Shadow. Enhancement: Focus Drain Purge Dispell Master HP per level: 50. Starting Equipment: Mental Bronze Dagger, Plain Novice Armor, Mental Book of Signs Sorcerer The Sorcerer can destroy his enemies with massive piercing magical damage and stay free from harmful enhancements. Equipment: Staves, Books, Bows, Light Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Fire, Lightning, Water , Holy. Enhancement: Mark Focus Regeneration Purge Overwhelm .HP per level: 55. Starting Equipment: Fire Wooden Staff, Plain Novice Armor Hunter The Hunter can really intensify the combined damage of himself and his animal pets. Equipment: Bows, Daggers, Gloves, Medium Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Lightning , Water. Enhancement: Charm Animal Mark Drain Rust Vulnerable HP per level: 50. Starting Equipment: Plain Pine Bow, Plain Cloth Armor, Plain String Necklace Necromancer The Necromancer is unrivaled for draining the life and resistances of those in front of him while guarded by his undead minion. Equipment: Staves, Daggers, Book, Light Armor, Cloak, Necklace. Skills: Spells: Acid , Shadow. Enhancement: Charm Undead Drain Mark lifesteal Penance HP per level: 60. Starting Equipment: Shadow Bronze Dagger, Plain Novice Armor